Benci Jadi Cinta
by Ms. Blossom
Summary: Sakura yang awalnya benci dengan semua kejahilan Sasuke akhirnya mulai menyimpan rasa suka pada Uchiha bungsu tersebut/ShortFic/RnR?


**'Benci Jadi Cinta'**

**.**

**.  
>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**SasuSaku's FanFiction**

**OOC, Typo, AU, ShortFic.**

.

Disebuah ruangan kelas, seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Merenung tentang seorang lelaki yang sudah ditaksirnya beberapa bulan ini.

Semuanya berawal dari pertama mereka sebangku di kelas. Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang pendiam, namun saat duduk bersama Sakura dia berubah sangat jahil dan itu membuat Sakura sangat membeci Uchiha bungsu itu. Hari demi hari pun berlalu dan rasa benci itu menjadi rasa suka–bahkan cinta.

Karena tingkah jahilnya, Sakura sering sekali membicarakan Sasuke kepada teman-temannya dan sering memikirkan bagaimana kejahilan Sasuke yang membuatnya sangat kesal. Walaupun begitu, ternyata Sasuke juga mempunyai sisi humor yang lumayan. Beberapa kali Sakura tertawa saat pelajaran Guy-sensei hanya karena Sasuke menceritakan pada Sakura tentang kelucuan-kelucuan dari guru mereka tersebut.

Karena itu, Sakura semakin mencintai Sasuke dan semakin mengharapkan pemuda tampan itu. Tetapi suatu kejadian, saat Sakura sedang menggambar, Sasuke tidak sengaja menumpahkan air pada kertas gambar Sakura dan membuat Sakura marah besar, mulai saat itu hubungan mereka terasa saling menjauh. Sakura tidak lagi duduk dengannya karena Sasuke selalu berpindah duduk dengan Naruto, dan ia duduk dengan Ino.

Sakura pun menyesali tindakannya yang menjauhi Sasuke.

Karena telah asik dalam pikirannya sendiri, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"HOY JIDAT!" Ino mengejutkan Sakura dengan suara nyaringnya. Sakura yang terkejut langsung menatap Ino tajam.

"Apa-apaan sih Ini?! Kau membuatku kaget saja!"

"Habisnya dari tadi kau melamun terus, jadi aku kagetin aja deh," ujar Ino lalu kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Menyebalkan! Oh ya, tadi aku lihat Uchiha sedang jalan ke kantin dengan Karin tuh," seru Ino.

Sakura mencoba bersikap biasa saja. "Memangnya apa peduliku pada pantat ayam menyebalkan itu heh?"

"Hn, siapa yang kau bilang pantat ayam?" seru seseorang dari arah pintu kelas. Perlu diketahui, hanya Sakura dan Ino yang berada dikelas ditambah dengan orang yang baru datang tadi. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Seseorang yang menyebalkan yang pernah merusak gambar yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah!" seru Sakura lalu berdiri dan memukul meja dengan kuat. Ino hanya meneguk ludahnya melihat Sakura marah.

"Hn, aku?"

"Ternyata kau sadar diri juga," kata Sakura dengan sinis.

"Sudahlah Sakura, itukan sudah lama sekali kejadiannya," bujuk Ino tapi tidak dihiraukan Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku dan tidak memanggilku pantat ayam lagi, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke datar dan berjalan kearah Sakura.

Sakura tampak gugup saat Sasuke sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Sakura menjadi kaku dan ia merasa wajahnya memanas saat Sasuke menyeringai.

"A-aku ingin..."

"Haruno Sakura, aku mencintaimu dan jadilah pacarku!" ujar Sasuke yang dapat didengar seperti perintah.

"EH?!"

"Kyaa, Jidat kau ditembak oleh pangeran sekolah!" seru Ino heboh. Sakura terdiam wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

"A-aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura. Jujur saja ia ingin menerima Sasuke tapi bisa sajakan itu hanya kejahilan Sasuke yang mencoba membuatnya tampak bodoh?

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Sasuke menekankan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku tahu ini hanya salah satu kejahilanmu kan?!" teriak Sakura marah. Didepan kelas ternyata sudah berkumpul banyak siswa dan siswi bahkan ada yang merekam pertengkaran Sasuke dan Sakura dari tadi.

"Tidak, aku serius Sakura."

"Kalau begitu buktikan!"

Sasuke pun menyeringai. Dia dengan cepat menyambar bibir mungil Sakura dan melumatnya sebentar lalu melepaskannya lagi. Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat.

"Sa-Sasuke kau..."

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Haruno Sakura," ucap Sasuke mantap. Sakura pun terharu dan menangis. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan dibalas dengan pelukan juga oleh Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu memerah apalagi Ino yang berada didekat mereka. Rasanya baru kali ini dia menonton drama cinta secara langsung.

"Aku akan menyimpan video ini sebagai kenang-kenangan," ujar Naruto yang ternyata orang yang merekam adegan tadi.

.

.

_Janganlah terlalu membenci seseorang karena benci bisa berubah menjadi cinta_

.

The End

.

**Holla! masih ingat aku nggak? *nggak tuh***

**well, maklum sih aku baru menulis fic lagi setelah satu tahun *mungkin* nggak nulis fic dan sekarang aku balik lagi dengan fic yang gaje ini ._.**

**semoga kalian suka dengan fic aku yang ini. Mind to review?**

**thank you ^^**


End file.
